There's gotta be something more
by Angelofthe619
Summary: Kelly Kelly is hurting bad and has lost faith in relationships but what happenes when someone comes and shows her a new way of seeing things
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kelly Kelly was sitting in the catering room listening to her Ipod and had her head resting on her folded arms.

'God I need to get a grip it's not like Randy is the only guy out there' Kelly thought to herself sighing.

Then her thoughts were inturupted by someone pulling out her headphones.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Kelly asked annoyed as she looked up and smiled seeing it was Melina.

"I have been calling you since I got here girl you said that you would workout with me before the show remeber?" Melina asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh crap sorry my phone is in my gym bag and I didn't here it" Kelly said sheepishly as she picked up her Ipod and gym bag.

Kelly and Melina walked out of the catering room and down the hall when Melina stoped in front of Kelly.

"Alright spill Kelly" Melina said putting her hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked caught off gaurd.

"What's wrong?" Melina said simply.

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"You didn't go out last night with us and then i find you with your head down on the table listening to music" Melina said smirking seeing Kelly roll her eyes.

"How do you piece things together so fast like that?" Kelly said surprised that it was that obvious.

"I wouldn't have but when you ignored my text and calls and then said so simply that you had it in your bag and didn't here it then I knew something was up" Melina pointed out.

"Alright...Okay I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone else" Kelly said looking around to make sure that they were alone.

"You have my word now spill" Melina said getting impatient.

"It's Randy I don't know why but I can't shake the fact that he said I was nothing to him infront of the world after I thought we had such a great date together" Kelly said almost in tears.

"Aww come here hun" Melina said hugging the young diva.

"It's like I'm not meant to be happy" Kelly now crying.

"Hey that is so not true I'm sure you'll find someone you just have to look in the right places you'll see" Melina said handing her a tissue.

"Ya I guess your right" Kelly said as she stopped crying and was wiping her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two divas walked into the weight room both with smiles on their faces as they sat down by the leg press.

"I need to work on getting my ankle stronger what are you gonna work on?" Melina asked.

"I think I'm gonna go to the puching bag to let some steem off meet you at the han weights in a half hour?" Kelly asked.

"Ya see you then" Melina called as Kelly was already half way to the punching bags.

On her way she noticed Randy was at the bench press with his two goons Ted Debiasie jr. and Cody Rhodes and to her luck Cody pointed her out.

"Well if it isn't Little Kelly Kelly" Cody said smirking at her.

"Come back to embarass yourself some more by begging for another date with me?" Randy asked smuggley as he took a sip of water.

Kelly just rolled her eyes and shook her head not giving them the satisfaction of an answer.

A few minutes later she taped her knuckles and stood infront of a punching bag and started to hit and dodge the bag letting all her raw emotion out.

'Stupid self absorbed asshole what did I ever see in him?' Kelly thought to herself punching the bag hard.

"Whoa carefull there you could hurt yourself doing that without a partner" a voice said.

"Huh?" Kelly said and then the bag hit her so hard so got knocked down.

"Shit you okay Kelly?" a voice asked as she felt a hand on her upper back and her fore arm lifting her off the ground.

"Uh....ya I think" Kelly said shaking her head and blinking a few times to see that it was none other then John Cena that was helping her up.

"Good I thought that you would have been knocked out by the force of that bag I guess you really have toughened up since you started" John said smiling.

"Ya but I think I Messed up my ankle on that landing it hurts alot" Kelly said reaching for the nearest pillar.

"Well then lets get you to the E.M.T then" John said offering her his arm for support.

"I don't want to trouble you anymore I'll just go myself thanks for helping me up" Kelly said limping over to the bench and reaching for a bottle of water from her bag.

"Don't be crazy you wont make it there on your own plus I'm not doing anything special so I'm gonna make sure you get there safely" John said walking to her.

Before she could answer Randy,Cody and Ted came up to the two.

"Randy what do you want?" Kelly asked crossing her arms.

"Just came over to congratulate you on your clutz moment" Randy said smirking.

"Ya clutz-Zilla good going almost knocking yourself out" Cody said as they all laughed.

"Randy just get lost I don't need your help I feel embarassed enough all on my own thanks" Kelly said sarcastically.

"What finaly stopping the deliousion of you and I dating?" Randy asked.

"Back off Orton or you'll have more of a problem then you want" John said stepping in between Randy and Kelly.

"Whatever Cena you have fun with your little skank I have better things to do with my time come on guys lets get outta here" Randy said as he walked away with Ted and Cody following.

Kelly had her hand over her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were comming from Randy's hurtful words.

John seen that Kelly was upset and crouched down to her.

"Let me help you out and as for thoes asssholes they bug you again you let me know and I will be happy to get them away from you anytime you need" John said softly.

"Okay and thankyou for that I would hate for them to get the satisfaction of seeing me upset but sometimes I just can't hide it" Kelly said taking a deep breath.

"Kelly! OMG are you okay did thoes jerks put their hands on you I'll kill them myself" Melina said rushing over as soon as she figured out what was happening.

"No I fell on my own and thanks to some help I don't think I'll have to deal with Randy Orton or his two lackies bothering me anymore" Kelly said sending a smile to John.

"Oh well in that case I see you don't need me at the moment text me when you get a minute chow" Melina said smirking as she hugged Kelly and left.

"Melina I...oh nevermind" Kelly said letting a breath of frustration out.

"Well what do you say we get you outta here and fixed up" John offered his hand again to help her up.

"That would be awsome anything to get out of here right now" Kelly agreed taking his hand and standing up.

When she relized she couldn't put any pressure at all on her foot now she almost fell right over in pain but John sen this and quickly picked her up bridle style as he grabbed his bag and hers and headed to the E.M.T room.

When they arrived John walked in and set Kelly on the table and called a medic over and went out of the room without a word leaving Kelly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a half hour Kelly was handed a pair of cruches and told she wasn't to walk on her foot for 3 weeks unless it was in a match.

"Well this is just peachy like my day wasn't already bad enough now I have to do my matches with a sprained ankle" Kelly complained comming out of the E.M.T room and

was surprised to see John standing outside the door.

"Hey did you hurt yourself to?" Kelly asked.

"No I wanted to see how your foot was" John said truthfully.

"Well thankyou and it's alright I just sprained it" Kelly said giving a small frown.

"Good thing you don't have a match tonite" John said as he continued walking with Kelly down the hall.

"Ya hey how did you know that?" Kelly asked surprised.

"I read the script at the end of last weeks show cause I did a recording for this week" John explained.

"Oh that's right wern't you supposed to be on Jay Leno?" Kelly asked.

"Ya but I fugured out that I really could have made it and done the show but decided against it" John said looking at Kelly.

"Well I should go tell Melina what happened and I'll see you around" Kelly said opening the door to the divas locker room.

"Ya take care and I'll see you" John said watching the door close.

"Kelly!" Maria and Mickie James said running up and hugging her almost knocking her over.

"Hey you guys,Maria what brings you here isn't smackdown being taped tommorow?" Kelly asked hobbling to the bench infront of her locker.

"It is but after the draw I'm gonna be on Raw again" Maria said excited.

"That is awsome now we can all be on one show again" Kelly said smiling.

"Ya but lets cut down to the chase what is going on with you and John" Mickie said catching Kelly off gaurd.

"Nothing is going on he and I are just friends"

"Well it looked more like he was protecting you from Orton and his two jerk offs in the gym earlier" Mickie pointed out.

"He did but so what it doesn't mean anything he was just being nice" Kelly said trying to end the conversation.

"I would have belived you if I hadn't seen him carry you out of the gym like he did" Maria said giggling.

"You guys would you just drop it?" pleaded Kelly.

"Fine I guess we will leave it for now but if we find out you are going out and not telling us your in big trouble got it?" Mickie asked sternly.

"Ya fine I know ......have you guys seen Melina?" Kelly asked looking around the room.

"No she said she was heading to the hotel a half hour ago" Maria said plainly.

"Great umm well I'll talk to you guys later I'm heading to the hotel myself" Kelly said going out of the locker room.

As Kelly was limping out towards the parking lot she relized that she came with Melina and since she left that meant she had no ride.

'As if my day couldn't get any worse now I have to take a cab home' Kelly thought to her self as she sighed pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

When she looked at her ohone there was a text and it was from Melina

'Hey hun sorry about leaving early but if I would have stayed I would have been late for my date with Dave

P.S don't wait up see you in the morning chow'

'Just great now I get to sit all by myself tonite' Kelly thought rolling her eyes when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoudler and she immidatly elbowed the person in the stomach and turned as quickly as she could.

"Uggg jeez you pack quite the punch Kelly remind me never to sneak up on you like that again" John said hunched over holding his stomach.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry John you caught me off gaurd it is just a natural reflex when someone surprises me.....Hey wait I couldn't have hurt you that bad you take on guys like Big Show and The Great Kahli all the time you gotta be joking me when you said my little elbow hurt you" Kelly said leaning against the wall.

"Hey when I face thoes guys I'm prepared you caught me off gaurd to so it winded me" John said truthfully straighting up still with a hand on his stomach.

"Fair enough but why are you still here I left you like an hour ago" Kelly asked.

"Well I was on my way to leave when I seen Melina leave so..."

"So she told you to wait for me...it is so typical her trying to hook me up with any guy that is sweet to me" Kelly said annoyed.

"No actually I put two and two together and thought you may want a ride from me rather then a cab after hurting yourself but if you think I'm just doing this to impress you well you don't have to come with me I'll just let you do your own thing and I'll see you later" John said walking past her to the doors.

"John wait!"Kelly said reaching for him.

"Ya Kelly?"John asked turning around smirking.

"If it's still availible it would be nicer then a cab to ride with you" Kelly admitted blushing.

"Well then shall we?" John asked oping the door for her to get through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So here you are safe and sound at your hotel room so I'll see you next week?" John asked as Kelly looked for her door key.

"Ya I guess so....hey don't take this the wrong way but do you want to come in and watch a movie?" Kelly asked opening her door.

"Are you asking me on a date? Now who's hitting on who?" John asked chuckling.

"I'm not asking you out I'm simpley asking if you have nothing to do if you wanted to come watch a movie with me but nevermind I'll just see you next monday" Kelly said a bit mad at John.

"Aw common Kelly I was just yanking your chain.....I aint got nothing to do tonite so sure I'll come keep you company"John said putting his hand loose around her as they walked into her hotel room.

Kelly leaned her cruches on the table as John went and sat down on the couch.

"So this aint gonna be a chick flick night is it?" John asked hopefully.

"No I was thinking I'd let you pick" Kelly said putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and limping into her room to change.

"So you knew I would say yes to come in?" John said leaning back and taking his shoes off.

"Actually I probably would have watched chick flicks if you said no but I figured I'd let you pick seeing as I feel like i owe you one for all the help you gave me today" Kelly said walking out in sweat pants and a baby tee as she walked tot he kitchen and pulled the bag out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl.

"Hey let me get that for you and would you get off that foot of yours" John said getting up not wanting to make a big deal out of things.

"I'm perfectly fiiiiine" Kelly said as her bad ankel gave out as she fell but she didn't fall on the floor she landed on John.

John tried catching her but slipped on the popcorn on the floor and ended up under Kelly.

"Uh....Oh jeez sorry" Kelly said trying to move off him .

"Calm down there is nothing to be sorry for this time I was a clutz when I slipped on the popcorn" John said chuckling as his arm was around Kelly.

"Oh still I.." Kelly was stopped in mid sentence by John's lips meeting hers.

Kelly's mind rushed with so many thoughts but could not resist and after a moment relaxed into the kiss.

They broke it a few seconds later and both had smiles on there faces.

Kelly then immidatly got off John and slid to the wall freaked out and not knowing what to feel or say.

John sat up and looked at Kelly very confused at her reaction he thought she enjoyed the kiss like he did.

"Kelly I'm sorry I just got up in the moment there's no hard feelings right?" John asked getting up and brushing himself off.

Kelly shook her head not wanting to say anything as she used the wall to get back up tucking her hair behind her ear looking at John then to the floor.

"Listen I can leave if you want me to" John said sighing.

Kelly didn't answer as she felt tears starting to fill her eyes.

'I gotta stop him this isn't his fault but he wont want to here my sob story' Kelly thought to herself.

John went over to the couch and slipped his shoes on and then turned to Kelly.

"I just want you to know I'm not like the other guys that try and sleep with all the divas I only kiss women I feel like i have a conection with" John explained as he turned to the door.

"John!....please stay" Kelly said slipping to the floor crying.

John rushed over thinking her ankel was hurting her enough to make her cry.

"Come here the pain will only last a little while and then in no time you'l be strong and brand new again you'll see" John said rocking her in his arms.

"You really belive that?" Kelly asked through her tears.

"Sure I have been hurt so many times and I've got through each and everytime and the experiences have made me stranger and they will do the same for you" John said kissing her forehead.

"What if the pain is emotional does it go away?" Kelly asked cuddling to his chest.

"Emotional?" John asked being caught off gaurd.

"Ya like being rejected is there hope for a person to be happy after that or are they doomed to be alone" Kelly asked seriously wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"Well....I guess that can be healed to but that kinda pain is healed by being witht he right people" John said looking down at the fragile woman in his arms.

"I hope your right cause it hurts like hell right now" Kelly said truthfully.

"Well lets get you to bed and I'll get you some ice then I'll stay till you can sleep deal?" John said getting up and holding his hands out to help her up.

Kelly was confused how does ice help heartache then it hit her John thought she was talking about her ankel hurting.

"That would be great" Kelly said giving a half hearted smile take his hands.

John helped Kelly to her bed and went to go get her ice and Kelly couldn't help but wonder about what ohn meant when he said ' I'm not like the other guys that try and sleep with all the divas I only kiss women I feel like i have a conection with' did that mean he felt a connection with her.

Suddenly Kelly was startled out of her thought by a cold sensation on her foot making her jump.

"Ahh that's cold!" Kelly screeched.

"Well I've never herd of warm ice" John said smirking.

Kelly just giggled and lied down adjusting the covers and blankets trying to get comfortable but it wasn't working.

"Here I think I know what might help" John said walking to the other side of the bed taking his keys and cell phone out of his pockets and pulling

his t-shirt off as he got under the covers and took her into his arms.

Kelly just blushed and cuddled into his chest happily.

"Comfotable?" John asked .

"Yes but can I ask you something?" Kelly asked looking up at John.

"Sure shoot"

"Do you feel we have a conection?" Kelly asked softly.

"I do ....do you?" John asked taking off his hat to look down at Kelly.

"Yes I think I do" Kelly said smiling.

John just smiled as Kelly cuddled into him and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the strong beat of John's heart.

John smiled and soon drifted to sleep with ease himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly woke up and felt like she had the best sleep she had ever had.

Then her cell phone went off but when Kelly went to reach it she relized that John's arms were wrapped around her just tight enough that she couldn't get free.

'Oh well if it's important enough they will leave a message' Kelly simply thought as she cuddled back into John's chest with a smile.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door "Kelly get your butt up it is 8am we have a breakfast date" Melina said annoyed.

"Huh what's going on?" John asked rubbing his eye still sleepy.

"I'm so sorry she woke you up I completly for got about promising Melina I'd have breakfast with her and Dave" Kelly said getting up and opening the door just a crack.

"Sorry give me like 5 minutes and I'll be ready I slept in" Kelly said giving a nervuse smile.

"No problem oh and you can bring who ever your with down to breakfast if he wants" Melia said smirking as she went out into the living room where Dave was sitting on the couch.

"Melina!...How did you..." Kelly whispered harshley but gave up and shut the door and turned to see John sitiing in the bed with a big grin on his face.

"So why do you look like your a deer caught in the headlights?" John asked playfully.

"Melina knows your here....Well she knows someone is here with me and offered you to come to breakfast with us" Kelly said blushing.

"First of all come here" John said patting the spot where she used to be on the bed beside him.

Kelly didn't know why but she just went with what John asked and sat beside him.

"Good morning beautiful" John said smiling as he pulled her close for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning" Kelly said giggling a bit as she went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned and stole a quick kiss.

"Wow now I'm ready to start the day" John said amused by kelly's shocked face.

Kelly just got up and picked out some clothes to wear for the day trying to collect her thoughts.

John came over and before she could get to the bathroom he stoped her.

"Did I cross the line?" John asked.

"No but next time just ask and I'll have no problem" Kelly said playfully giving him a peck and walking into the bathroom.

"Now that I did not expect" John said to himself smiling as he put his shirt back on and grabed his things.

John went to go out and grab his shoes but before he could leave Kelly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door.

"You know Melina and Dave are out there and you'll be bombarded with questions if you go in there right?" Kelly asked making sure he knew what he was getting into.

"Relax I got this covered just play along" John said winking.

"What umm okay" Kelly said confused as John wrapped his arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck.

"Hello you two" Melina said smirking.

"Hey Mel, Dave sorry it took so long" Kelyl said giving a small giggle.

"Hey Kelly, John what brings you here this morning or did you stay the night" Dave asked moving his eyebrows suggestivley.

"Naw it aint even like that big man Kelly called me this morning asking if I knew how to wrap the bandages around her foot so I was just about to

help her with that when the two of you came on by" John said helping Kelly sit on a chair.

"Really Kels why didn't you ask me you know I just came back from an ankel injury" Melina asked knowing there was something more.

"Uh..."Kelly said not knowing how to get out of telling the truth.

"She said on the phone she didn't want to bug you and that I was the only other person other then Randy, dumb and dumber that knew she got

hurt well that is till now" John said covering Kelly's back.

"Oh alright well you two comming down for breakfast or what?" Melina asked geting up.

"Ya I'm starved" Dave said getting up to.

"Sure we will meet you after we wrap my ankel" Kelly said smiling.

"Alright see you two downstairs" Melina said as her and Dave left.

Kelly just let out a sigh of relife and looked at John as he shook his head chuckling.

"What?" Kelly asked shrugging.

"You need to relax in tight situations" John stated grabbing the Bandages and wrapping Kelly's foot.

"Ya your right and by the way thankyou but how did you know that I didn't want Melina and Dave knowing what really happened?" Kelly asked watching John.

" Cause it's a long way up from hell and I'm not sure if your with the right people now lets get down there I'm starving" John said smiling and offering Kelly his hand as he grabbed her cruches.

"Yes lets and just to let you know I'm guessing that I might be but until we know for sure I'm happy with the way things are for now" Kelly said smiling as they left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly and John entered the hotel restaraunt and found Melina and Dave sitting at a table in the back.

As the went to the table Kelly rolled her eyes as she had to pass Randy Orton's table.

"Don't let thoes pricks get the pleasure Kelly your so much better then that" John said seeing that Kelly was tensing up.

"John it's so hard not to after what happened yesterday" Kelly said sighing.

"If they know what's good for them they will leave you alone trust me" John reassured.

Kelly nodded but as they passed cody kicked one of her cruches causing Kelly to fall.

"Oh no here comes another clutz attack by cluz-Zilla watch out she may break her own leg this time" Cody said making Randy and Ted laugh.

John imediatly helpped her up as Melina came rushing seeing Kelly fall.

"Kels you okay?" Melina asked concerned.

"Y-Ya I'm fine" Kelly said using John for support.

"Melina can you take Kelly to the table and I will be there in a minute I have to talk to someone" John said making sure Melina had Kelly supported before letting go.

Melina just nodded and brought Kelly to the table as John turned to Cody and grabbed his shirt making him stand.

"Listen I'm going to say this once and only once you leave Kelly alone are you want be having thoes perley whites in your mouth to smile cause they'll be down your throught got it?" John said looking to the Randy and ted aswell.

"Whoa take it easy Cody was just having a little fun no need to get all uptight Cena but if it upsets you that much we will leave your little girlfriend alone" Randy said getting up.

"That's what I thought" John said throwing Cody into Randy and Ted as he walked over to Kelly and the others.

John sat down just as the waiter came to take the orders and sat next to Kelly giving her a smile implying that everything was cool.

A half hour the food came and everyone was laughing and having a good time but what they didn't know is that they were still being watched by Randy, Cody and Ted.

"Can you belive that chump threatning us like that?" Cody asked for the thousandth time.

"Ya we get it Cody and we just said we would leave her alone but there is more then one way to make them pay right Ted?" Randy asked smirking.

"Already ahead of you boss she is on a the next plane here" Ted said closing his phone.

"Who?" Cody asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"You'll see when she gets here" Randy said as they walked away seeing Melina,Dave,John and Kelly getting up to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day John made the suggestion to go to a fair that was in town to get their minds off everything.

"Wow it is amazing how I never get board of going to fairs"Kelly said giggling.

"I know it is so much fun right Dave?" Melina asked linking arms with Kelly.

"Sure thing hun but can we sit down somewhere all these Stuffed animals are getting heavy" Dave said stopping by a bench.

"Dave's gotta point lets take five" John agreed plopping all the stuffies on the ground and sitting on the bench.

"Well you guys can sit me and Kelly are going on the fairs wheel"Melina said dragging Kelly.

"Have fun" Dave said sitting down with a sigh of releaf.

A few minutes later John and Dave were watching as Melina and Kelly were getting on the fairis wheel.

"I'll be back I gotta take a leak" Dave said walking towards the washrooms.

John just sat back and watched the wheel start to take the two girls up when suddenly someone jumped on John's lap.

"John I'm so glad I found you. I missed you" Candice Michelle cooed.

"Candice what the hell are you doing and how did you know I was here?" John asked trying to push her off.

"Oh common pooky you know I have connections and I have been thinking about getting back together" Candice said smiling.

"No Candice and we went on one date I told you we are not meant to be a couple so just go I'm here with someone" John said seriously.

"Randy told me about that glorified ring rat hanging off you" Candice said looking behind John and winking at Randy,Ted and Cody which were watching by the cotton candy stand.

"Kelly is not a glorified ring rat you are now get lost" John said but before he could push her off she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

Kelly and Melina were at the top of the wheel and looked down trying to see John and Dave.

"Hey look I found Dave he is heading to the bench again wonder where he went" Melina said shrugging.

"I see.....Oh my god Melina John is kissing another girl look" Kelly said horrified.

"That bastard" Melina said as she hugged a now crying Kelly.

Dave got over to the best and could belive what he saw.

"Get off you skank I said I'm here with Kelly!" John yelled pushing Candice to the ground.

"Well if that's the way you want it then fine" Candice said stomping off untill she got to Randy and then smiled.

"Good job Candice now lets sit back and watch the real show unfold boys" Randy said amused.

"Dude what the hell if you don't like Kelly tell her don't do it like that" Dave said seriously.

"It aint like that she got all up on me you gotta belive me dawg" John said standing up frustrated.

"Alright I belive you but I don't think that she will" Dave said pointing behind him where Kelly and Melina stood.

John turned around and before he could say anything Melina slapped him in the face.

"How could you after you knew what she was going through" Melina asked angerly.

"Kelly I...."

"No John I thought you really meant what you said about you being diffrent but I was wrong your just liek all the lieing cheating bastards" Kelly

said through tears as she ran off.

"Baby I'll call you I gotta go find Kelly" Melina said running after her.

"Dude you got yourself in one hell of a mess" Dave said patting John's back.

"I smell a rat look over there man" John said pointing out Candice Michelle with Randy,Ted and Cody.

"I knew there was something up" DAve said shaking his head.

"I have a feeling that I was set up man but I gotta get Kelly to see it will you help me?" John asked seriously.

"You got it" Dave agreed as they shook on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Melina woke up to find Kelly sitting on the couch eating ice cream crying.

"Kels baby did you stay up all night?" Melina asked sitting down next to her.

"No I fell asleep and woke up about an hour ago and everytime I'm awake the pain comes back" Kelly said dropping the spoon into the container.

"Hey dry thoes tears girl I have a theropy day planned for you" Melina said taking the ice cream away from her and getting up pulling Kelly to her feet.

"Melina I don't really feel..."

"I don't wanna here it if we don't get going we will be late for our spa treatments" Melina said trying to rush Kelly.

A few hours later Kelly and Melina were done their spa treatment and decided to go back into the hot tub with their drinks.

"Melina you were so right the spa day really helped now I feel so relaxed and happy like nothing could make me loose my smile" Kelly said happily.

"See take it from a girl who lives in L.A if a spa doesn't make you feel better nothing will" Melin said as the clanked there glasses together.

Meanwhile John and Dave were at the gym so John could let some steem off.

"Dawg I dunno what the hell I'm gonna do Kelly probably won't talk to me cause of that slut Candice" John said doing some shoulder presses.

"Listen I'll talk to Melina and tell her what happened then she'll tell Kelly and Kelly will at least talk to you then" Dave said pulling out his cell phone.

John stopped and grabbed a towel as he watched Dave dial Melina's number.

"Hey babe where are you I need to talk to you" Dave said sitting down on a bench.

"Dave I'm sorry but Kelly and I are having a girls day at the spa so what you have to talk to me about will have to wait I'll call you tonite chow I love you" Melina said quickley and hung up.

"I lov..." Dave herd the dial tone before he could finsh.

"So what is happening big man?" John asked taking a drink of his water.

"Well it'll have to wait till tonite cause Melina is with Kelly and they are having a spa day" Dave explained.

"Damn well looks like we have the rest of the day to catch thoes rats" John said refering to Randy,Cody,Ted and Candice.

"I got a better idea lets go to the batting cages it'll take your mind off things" Dave suggested.

"Ya alright but tonite we get the truth right out" John said as they grabbed there stuff and headed out of the gym.

Later on that night Melina had arranged her and Kelly to a club to let loose and invited Dave and John without kelly knowing.

"So did I not tell you the spa day would help?" Melina asked parking at the club.

"Yes but Mel I don't think I can handle going to the club it will just remind me that I'm alone" Kelly said frowning.

"Trust me girl I think that tonite will turn out better then you think belive me" Melina said smiling as she linked arms with Kelly and entered the club.

About a half hour later John and Dave walked in and Dave looked over to the V.I.P section where Melina said she and Kelly would be.

"Man I don't see Kelly in here are you sure she and Melina are here or did they just say that they would be so we wouldn't bug them" John said being pesamistic.

"Their here trust me lets just go get some drinks and go up to the V.I.P section" Dave suggested.

"Sure I guess" John said as they both went to the bar.

A few minutes later Kelly said she was getting a drink and when she left Dave and John came into the V.I.P and Dave spotted Melina as they sat with her.

"Hey baby what took you so long?" Melina asked kissing him.

"Mr. downer over here it took a while to convince him to come" Dave said punching John in the arm.

"Hey he didn't even tell me that he spoke to you till we were half way here" John said in his defence.

"Well I'm glad your here now I missed you" Melina said cuddling into Dave's arm.

"I missed you to babe" Dave said kissing her ontop of her head.

"Hello third wheel still here" John said not wanting to see their P.D.A when he was still trying to figure out how to get Kelly to belive him.

Meanwhile as Kelly went to order her and Melina a drink a very drunk Candice Michelle came over to her.

'Great just what I need' Kelly thought rolling her eyes.

"Kelly...Oh My God! I have to tell you something" Candice said as she leaned on the bar.

"And what could that possibley be?" Kelly said annoyed.

"Your boy toy John is a way worse kisser then my Randy and I would know that cause Randy said that he would go out with me if I destoryed your

relationship so at the park yesterday I kissed him....oopps I said to much promise you wont say anything" Candice said frowning.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Kelly said lying as she walked away with the drinks.

John got up to go to the washroom as Kelly entered the V.I.P lounge.

"Mel Oh My God I found out yesterday was all I big stunt trying to seperate John and I" Kelly said putting down the drinks.

"Woah who told you this?" Melina asked surprised that she knew.

"Ya who did" Dave asked.

"Dave you are just the person I need to see please call John and ask him to come here we so need to talk" Kelly said freaking out.

"Ya I'll go make that call" Dave said walking towards the washroom.

"First thing calm down and second of all girl who told you?" Melina asked grabbing Kelly's shoulders.

"Candice Michelle confessed while I was getting our drinks.....she said Randy told her ifshe broke John and I apart she could go out with him" Kelly explained taking a sip of her drink.

Before Dave got to the washroom John came out and seen Kelly freaking out.

"Dude she knows I'm here doesn't she and now she is freaking?" John asked down heartedly.

"No it is the total oppisite go over to the table and you'll see" Dave said patting his back.

John was confused but went over and Kelly immidatley saw him and hugged him.

"Hey what's all this for not that I mind at all" John asked wrapping his arms around her.

"John I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday I know that is was Candice who made the move on you to impress Randy" Kelly explained.

"So Randy was behind it you know I seen Candice standoing with Randy after you ran off I knew that he had something to do with it" John said

starting to get angry.

"John please don't do anything tonite I just want to spend the rest of the nite with you" Kelly said pulling him down for a kiss.

All of John's anger faded as he picked Kelly off the floor kissing her with just as much passion as she was him.

"Hey save that for the hotel room you two" Dave said as Melina giggled.

Kelly just blushed as John put her down smiling.

"Well now that everything is all better now lets get on that donce floor" Melina said grabbing Dave's hand.

"Ya I'm so up for dancing" Kelly said dragging John behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Kelly woke up with a huge headache but remebered that her and John sorted things out so she rolled over expecting John to be there but no one was there.

'Could that have been a dream? what if it was all in my head? I have to call Melina' Kelly thought confused as she reached for her cell phone and dialed Melina's number.

"H-hello" a grogy Melina answered.

"Mel what happened last night please tell me that...John! sorry talk to you later bye" Kelly said as she seen John comming into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast.

"John I'm so happy to see you it was horrible when you were gone" Kelly said almost in tears.

"I've been gone for 10 minutes I thought I would let you sleep untill I got breakfast seeing as we had a long nite" John said setting the tray on the night table and climbing into bed.

"10 minutes you stayed the nite so it wasn't all in my head it really did happen" Kelly said wrapping her arms around him happily.

"Ya you found out candice was working with Randy to break us apart but seriously are you alright" John asked concerned.

"Just peachy now that your here" Kelly said smiling as she kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest.

"Chicks I'll never understand them" John said chuckling.

An hour later Kelly's Cell phone rang but she was in the shower so being courious and it was a text from Candice Michelle.

He decided against reading it without Kelly but couldn't help wondering why candice would text Kelly after everything.

When Kelly got out of the bathroom she was fully dressed and brushing her hair but when she looked over at John she noticed the puzzled look on his face.

"Hey why such the puzzled look?" Kelly asked sitting on the bed.

John just handed her the cell phone and she read the named of who texted her and immedialtly looked at John.

She just started to read the text and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"John we have to go to Candice's room she needs our help call Dave and get him and Melina to come to she is going to need all the help she

can get" Kelly said quickley putting her hair in a messy ponytail and grabbing her things to leave.

John just followed Kelly's lead hearing the seriousness of her voice.

A few minutes later Kelly, john , Melina and Dave all met infront of Candice's door as Kelly texted Candice saying they were there.

Then the door opened and Candice michelle stood infront of them with a hoddy swet pants and a pair of sunglasses.

"Come in before anyone sees" Candice said rushing everyone in.

"Candice what happened ?" Kelly asked looking at the usually happy diva looking at her feet.

"Ya we came as soon as Kelly said what you texted her" Melina said as Kelly and her sat beside her.

"I...I just didn't know who else to tell that wouldn't just blow me off saying i was trying to start drama" Candice said as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Not to be rude but this seems like diva buisness so why are we here?" Dave asked not knowing the reason why Candice texted Kelly.

"John Dave the reason why you guys are here is to ask if you can help protect Candice till we figure out how to get him back" Melina explained.

"Protect you fro who?" John asked confused.

"From Randy" Kelly said so Candice wouldn't have to say his name.

"Okay but we can't help you out untill we get the whole story" John said now eager to know what happened.

Candice just stood up and took off her hoody and glasses revealing all the bruises on her Face neck and arms as she cried.

"Wholey crap Orton did this to you?" Dave asked surprised.

"L-last night after seeing John and Kelly together he told me we were going back tot he hotel I was so drunk i couldn't tell how angry he was and when we got back to my hotel room he did this and left" Candice explained through tears.

"I'm so sorry that I was the cause of all this" Kelly said sheding a few tears herself.

"Orton has it out for me and always has since I've een in the wwe I'm sure that he just used this to get to me" John said shaking his head angerly.

"Listen all of you need to stop blaming yourselves and we need to come up with a plan for revenge" Melina said determind.

"Melina has a good point sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves aint gonna fix nothing" Dave said clenching his fists thinking of Randy beating on a woman.

"Well then there is one thing left to do.....make a plan" Candice said stopping crying as she looked at everyone else.

John,Dave and kelly just nodded in agreence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That night Melina, Dave,Kelly,John and Candice all went to the club early knowing that Randy Orton and his posse would be there and had a plan to teach all of them a lesson.

"I dunno what if he hits me again?" Candice asked wanting to back out of the plan.

"That wont happen we will be watching all you have to do is lure Randy outside alone and leave the rest to Dave and John" Melina explained looking at John and Dave as they nodded.

"Plus we wont be far from you so if you need us we will be there" Kelly said re-assuring.

"Alright well here goes nothing" Candice said as she seen Randy,Cody and Ted enter the club.

"We'll be outside" Dave said giving Melina a kiss and John gave Kelly a small peck surprising her and Melina and Dave.

"I'll explain later big man" John said amused at the confused looks and gave Kelly a wink as the wo men walked away.

"I don't know weather to kiss him or hit him sometimes" Kelly commented blushing a bit.

"Alright you so have to tell was that your first kiss?" Melina questioned.

"Uh....I'll tell you later candice is talking with Randy now lets go down closer" Kelly said as she grabbed Melina's hand and went down the stairs to the dance floor where Candice was.

"Hey Randy I was hoping you were comming here tonite" Candice said giving him a fake smile.

"Candice uh you don't remember what happened last night do you?" Randy asked hoping she didn't and if she did that she didn't tell anyone.

"No but I woke up with bruises do you know did I fall down or something?" Candice asked prying as Cody and Ted wondered what happened.

"Uh.....Lets go outside to talk about this alright?"Randy asked looking around taking her by the hand.

"Alright cause mabey you could explain to me what happened" Candice said acting innocent.

"Sure....Cody, Ted this is a privet affair could you wait in here while we go talk?" Randy asked with his hand on the outside door.

"Alright see you in a few then boss" Ted said as him and Cody waited by the door.

As soon as Randy and Candice got outside and Randy knew they were alone he grabbed Candice's arm really tight and pushed her to the wall.

"You almost had me convinced that you didn't remember what happened last night but I damn well know you did and I hope for your sake you didn't tell anyone or I will do worse to you" Randy threatened.

"Ouch Randy please let go your hurting me I..."

"Hands off Orton!" John said walking up to them with Dave at his side.

"Cena, Batista what the hell are you doing out here?" Orton asked now catching on that Candice had told.

"It's not why were here but what we are gonna do to a woman beating bastard like you now that we have you cornered" Dave said as he clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

"So you did tell you little skank" Randy said throwing Candice to the ground as hard as he could.

"That's it Orton your done" John said as both him and Dave started to punch and kick him.

Just as Dave and John wee about done Cody and Ted came outside wondering what all the noise was from and started attacking Dave and John.

"Oh no Mel we gotta get out there Ted and Cody just went outside what if they attack Dave and John?" Kelly asked as the two divas rushed outside.

When they got outside they seen Candice knocked out off to the side and Randy lying on the ground practly lifeless as Ted and Cody were fighting John and Dave.

"John watch out!" Kelly screeched as she saw Cody swing at him.

"Kelly go back inside we got ..." John was cut off by Cody puching his stomach knocking the air out of him.

"That's it Cody it's bad enough what you did to me but no one messes with my man" Kelly said taking her heels off and jumping on Cody's back.

"Kelly!" Melina said shocked then she seen Ted spear Dave into the wall.

"That's it Ted your gonna regret touching my man!" Melina said running up to him slapping him in the face and kicking him below the belt.

John had to take a second to register what he was seeing then just as Cody was about to thow Kelly he winked at her showing her a fist and Kelly immideatly let go and John upper cutted Cody knocking him out.

Ted fell to the ground from Melina's blow and Dave got up grabbed Ted by his shirt and gave him a punch to the face knocking him out to.

"Candice!" Kelly said rushing over to her as she seen her slowly sitting up holding her head.

"Ah what the shit Randy did the plan work?" Candice asked disoriented.

"I dunno girl lets stand you up so you can look for yourself" Melina said helping Kelly stand Candice up.

Candice looked at the three men lying on the ground and smiled letting a few happy tears out.

"We got them hun why are you sad?" Kelly asked hugging her.

"Ya Dave and John kicked ass for you tonite" Melina pointed out smiling at Dave.

"No you guys their happy tears, Revenge is bitter sweet" Candice said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Well you seem to be leaving out the part wear you went all wonder woman on Cody and Melina went all shera on Ted" John said making everyone laugh.

"Thankyou everyone now I can move on without any regrets" Candice said smiling at the four.

"No problems right guys?" Kelly asked looking at Dave and John.

"Anything to help out a friend" Dave said smiling.

"Ya plus it felt damn good getting back at that ass and his goons for all the trouble they caused" John said giving his own smile.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm all clubbed out what do you guys say we go back to the hotel?" Melina asked.

"Good idea" they all said heading to their cars.

Auther Note: I'm really sorry about the delay in the story I had complete writers block but now I broke it so hope you like the chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kelly took John up to her room so she could help him clean up and Melina took Dave to her room.

"Just sit down here and I'll be back some cloths and warm water" Kelly said as she went to the washroom as fast as she could seeing as her ankel was really hurting her but she didn't care just as long as John was okay.

John took off his hat and shook his head knowing that if he tried to stop her she wouldn't.

Kelly came back limping even worse now as she set the bowl of water with some towels on the table infront of them.

"Kelly you don't have...."

"No I don't but I want to after all the help you have givin me and for what you did tonight I'll never forget" Kelly said truthfully as she rang out a cloth and lightly dabbed just above his right eye where a cut had formed.

"Ah....You really care about your friends alot the way you thanked me it's like I did something huge for you" John said squinting his eye so the water didn't drip in it.

"Yes I do but seriously I owe Dave a serious thankyou to but you made it posible for me to see that there is something more" Kelly said almost crying.

John grabbed her hands and put the cloth to the side as he looked into her eyes confused.

"Please don't cry uh if I got what you said what I did was a good thing right or am I having one of thoes oblivious guy moments" John asked making sure.

"No you did an amazing thing for me you helped me over my biggest fear since I was put down on national T.V" Kelly said stopping to take a deep breath.

John just squeezed her hands gently to tell her to go on.

"When Randy did what he did I felt like I wasn't supposed to be happy, that I was to be alone for the rest of my life but then you came pain started lifting the morning after the first night you stayed with me. Then the whole thing at the amusment park shattered my hope again but when the truth came out I started to belive again and now that what happened tonite happened I'm sure of it your my more in life" Kelly confessed as she looked down not daring to make eye contact.

"I feel the same way about you Kelly being in the spotlight all the time is hard and it gets to me at times and I start thinking there's...."

"Gotta be something more then this in life" Kelly and John said together smiling.

"So I guess what I'm getting at is the feeling is mutual" John finished as he leaned in and kissed Kelly with passion.

Kelly was surprised but gladly went along with the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss as John cringed because his neck hurt from the fight and Kelly gasped feeling horrible for hurting him.

"I'm so sorry I should have been more careful" Kelly said frowning.

"No worries you didn't know and plus I got a way more important thing to worry about" John said as he stood up.

"What is it?" Kelly asked looking up at him.

"Getting ice for that foot of your it is swelled like a Melon" John answered chuckling as he went to the kitchen.

John was gone before Kelly could say anything and then her phone started ringing.

Kelly looked at the caller I.D and it was Melina so she quickly answered it.

'Hey Mel' Kelly said Cheerfuly.

'Hey Kels'

'How's Dave?'

'He's fine now cut the small chat and tell me the dirt did he ask you?'Melina said getting right to the point.

'No b....'

'Why not did you send him to his hotel room? Cause if you did I..'

'Mel he didn't ask me out and he is coming back into the room I gotta go' Kelly said trying to avoid the conversation.

'Not before you tell me what your hiding'Melina said stubberen as always.

'Okay...Alright I found my somehing more in John and he said he feels the same'Kelly said excitedly as she watched John entering the room.

'Oh my god wait till I tell Candice'Melina said just as excited.

'Hey it's not official yet'Kelly said softly.

'What's not official yet?'John asked sitting beside Kelly with an ice pack.

'uh...just...ummm'Kelly stuttered trying to think of something to say.

'YOU ARN'T DATING YET!'Melina screamed so he could here.

'Melina!'Kelly scolded as she blushed perfusly.

John smiled as he thought it was cute she was embarassed.

He then leaned in to whisper in her free ear.

'Will you be my girl?' John whispered.

Kelly's mouth dropped in shock.

'Mel hold on a second'Kelly said putting the phone down.

'Yes I will!'Kelly said happilly.

They kissed not breaking apart for a few minutes untill the herd Melina screaming 'You go girl' in the phone.

"Be one second sorry" Kelly said sheepishly as she picked the phone up again.

'You guys are finally a couple that is so awsome I gotta call Candice talk to you later chow'Melina said excitedly.

'Bye Mel'Kelly said giggling at how excited Melina was about her and John being together.

Kelly hung up her phone and looked at John who was looking at her smiling.

she just cuddled into him and sighed contently as he kissed the top of her head.

"So are you still looking for something more?"John asked breaking the silence.

"Of coarse not your what I was missing now I have everything I need so I have stopped looking for anything more and you?" Kelly asked.

"Well I could use some more jersey's but..."

"John!" Kelly said hitting him playfully.

"Naw I'm just messing with you I've got all I need with you here too" John said kissing her softly.

When they broke it they both felt so content for the first time in their lives there wasn't a need for something more.

**The End**


End file.
